Dragon Ball: The Future Trunks Story
This is the story of Future Trunks, whose future is in total distress and he goes tries to go back in time and gets caught in a Time Warp. Well, you'll understand more by reading the rest of the story. NOTE:- This story takes place 5 years after the defeat of Android 17 and 18 in Timeline 2 (Future Trunks Timeline) which also means 5 years in Timeline 1. Sagas 1. Jainkoaren Saga 2.' Time Warp Saga' 3. DiableSaga 4. Future Saga 5. ' Saga (Name will be revealed later)' 6. Epilogue Jainkoaren Saga Desert Duel 5 years had passed since Future 18 and 17's death. The world was finally at peace, both in the future and the past. After Cell's death, everyone had been leading a "normal" life. Gohan was going to school, Vegeta was mastering Ascended Super Saiyan and Bulma was raising Trunks. Gohan was training Goten and also mastering Super Saiyan 2. Chi Chi gradually got over Goku's death but was still emotionally traumatized. Yamcha, Tien and Chaiotzu went to the desert train. "Tien! Why're we training in this hot desert? We could've trained in the cool, awesome airconditioned room!" moaned Yamcha. "Well Yamcha, here, its perfect!" said Tien. Suddenly, Chaiotzu sensed a huge power source. "Tien! Look! In the distance!! I sense a high power level!!!" screamed Chaiotzu. Tien, Chaiotzu and Yamcha rushed towards the scene, where they saw a Warrior, blasting the area. He was wearing a scouter though. "Who're you?" askedd Tien. "Me?" asked the Warrior. "Yes, you!" shouted Tien, charging a Tri Beam. "I am Algemene, Crown Prince of Zerua. I am on a conquest to rule the universe and present it to my father!! I have conquered the West and East Galaxies! Now, I shall conquer North Galaxy, and the first planet on my list is Earth! Now surrender or else face the conse-" he broke off, as Tien had hit him with a full powered Tri Beam, which blasted him onto the mountain. "Nice job, Tien! I can't sense his energy anymore, which means he must be dead!" Chaiotzu said. 'Lets celebrate at Korin's Tower!" Yamcha said, and used his capsule. He pulled Chaiotzu and Tien inside and flew away. After several hours, the mountain exploded and rocks fell everywhere. Algemene was alive, but his armor and scouter was heavily damaged. "Grr. Those humans were very strong. But I thought General Krag told that the average power level was 5! I'll be sure to execute the fool! He almost got me killed!!!!!" Algemene said, grumbling. He picked his battered scouter and pressed a button. "Darn it! The scouter's communication system is broken!" he snarled. He pressed another button and it showed the power levels in the area. It picked up the nearest one, that of Tien and it showed 870,560 (this was an advanced model of the Scouter, measuring power levels up to 2,000,000. 'What the f**k! My power is hardly 400,000! I'm no match for this warrior! I'm sure father is strong enough to kill him. Father's power level exceeds the billions." he grumbled again. Suddenly, a rift in time opened near him and sucked him into the future, where Future Trunks would meet him. Meanwhile, orbiting the Earth are Algemene's troops... "Lord General Krag sir! We can no longer detect His Highness' energy signature. What shall we do?" asked a soldier. "It looks if he was defeated. I'm only half as strong as him so I won't stand a chance against his slayer. But who could have killed him? Could it be Lord Frieza? No! He was dead! But the only one capable of killing him in this galaxy is Lord Frieza! No! His Highness must have been defeated by a huge army of humans! Maybe a 100,000 humans, with power levels 5 must have killed him! Well, we can fight that way! Alright soldier, send in Squad A and Squad C. Retain Squad B for my protection. Now!" General Krag said, looking happy. "If everything goes well, I'll conquer Earth and present it to the King and he'll make me Crown Prince!" he said, greedily. Divorce Birth of a God Jainkoaren! Unimaginable Power Level! Disgracing Cell Ascended Super Saiyan 2!! Destruction Magic Tricks The Time Warp Time Warp Saga Cheese Fries? Past-Present-Future! Finding Help Right Time Help Mastering Super Saiyan 2 Alliance Time Machine VS. Jainkoaren Evolved Strength Home World Destruction Dual-Super Kamehameha Killing Pleasure Sayonnara! Diable Saga Rise of Diable! Exceeding Power The Devil's Magic of Resurrection Revived Foes Stronger Than Ever Summoning Exedra Fight Fire with Fire Way of the Master Shining World Future Saga NOTE:- This saga takes place minutes after the last. Rewarding Peace Assault Super Saiyan Army The Original Super Saiyan... Revived?!? The Genetic Engineering Power Level - 100 Billion! Hotter Than Lava 1 VS. 100,000 Original Super Saiyan 2 Beaten to Pulp World War III Destruction of Earth No Revival Exploding Anger The Final Ascension Saga Set Course New Namek Frightened Citizens Slaves The Big Doll House Rebellion Governor Brod Slaughterfest Cold Heart Hands Down, General Docks Dragon Balls Escape Revival Epilogue Graves, Ginger, Goku 1st Legendary Z Tournament Trunks VS. Yamcha Vegeta VS. Piccolo Tien VS. Chaiotzu Yajirobe VS. Master Gohan Trunks VS. Vegeta Tien VS. Gohan = True Legend Category:Fan Fiction